NO JAMS COMBINATION
by Heolll
Summary: Taehyung yang jaim, Jungkook yang gak peka, dan kegregetan(?) para Hyung yang tak tertahankan lagi. / "Ini bener-bener bukan kombinasi yang menyenangkan, tau nggak." – Seokjin / "Ada tali tambang, gak? Gue rasanya pen ngiket itu dua orang biar greget." – Yoongi / A.N : Maafkan atas keabsurdan judulnya, hehe.
1. Chapter 1

**NO JAMS COMBINATION**

Disclaimer : Cast **bukan** milik saya, saya cuma pinjam nama mereka. Dan cerita ini **murni** milik saya*smile

Cast : **Bangtan Boys**

Rated : **T**

Genre : **Friendship | Humor**

Warning : **Typo** tak terbendung/?/ **BoysLove,** bahasa kekinian, humor garing kriuk-kriuk/?/ **bias yang ternistakan. Bhaq xD**

Summary : Taehyung yang jaim, Jungkook yang gak peka, dan kegregetan(?) para Hyung yang tak tertahankan lagi. / "Ini bener-bener bukan kombinasi yang menyenangkan, tau nggak." – Seokjin / "Ada tali tambang, gak? Gue rasanya pen ngiket itu dua orang biar greget." – Yoongi / A.N : Maafkan atas keabsurdan judulnya, hehe.

 **JUST FOR FUN** **^.^**

* * *

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Tae, elu udah seratus tahun ngejomblo. Cari pacar sono!"

"Vangke lu hyung. Sadar diri napa?! Sesama jomblo tidak boleh saling mengingatkan!"

Taehyung dan Hoseok duduk selonjoran sambil kipas-kipasan pake kardus di bawah pohon nangka belakang sekolah. Sedari tadi mereka asik liatin anak-anak kelas sepuluh yang di MOS sama anggota OSIS, dan sekarang kerumunan anak-anak itu mulai membubarkan diri untuk istirahat.

"Masa, Tae. Diantara sekian ratus murid baru ini gak ada yang menarik perhatian lu sama sekali?" tanya Hoseok sambil tangannya jahil nyabutin rumput disekitar dia duduk.

Taehyung yang merasa tertarik pun ikutan nyabutin rumput. "Gak ada sih, biasa aja. Elu sendiri, hyung?"

"Au ah gelap," balas Hoseok random masih sambil nyabutin rumput.

"Udah deh hyung kita jalani aja hidup kayak gini─"

"TAE-HYUNG!"

Taehyung dan Hoseok serempak memalingkan muka ke asal suara. Dapat mereka lihat seorang cowok unyu dengan topi kertas karton, baju berlumpur, dan name tag 'Jeon Jungkook' besar yang digantung dileher sedang melambai-lambai cantik*plak* pada mereka─Taehyung tepatnya.

"OIII!" balas Taehyung sambil ikut-ikutan melambai pada si Jeon Jungkook itu.

Hoseok yang melihat adegan ini pun naik-naikkin alis sambil senyum aneh ke Taehyung. "Katanya gak ada, biasa aja. Terus itu tadi apaan?"

Taehyung ngeliatin Hoseok bingung. "Apanya yang apaan?"

"Heleh, pura-pura gak paham lu! Dasar bocah jaim!" Hoseok ngelempar rumput hasil panen(?) dia ke muka Taehyung terus bangkit berdiri dan ninggalin Taehyung di sana.

"SIALAN HYUNG! WOY TANGGUNG JAWAB INIH GUE NELEN TANAH! WOY!" Taehyung ikutan berdiri dan nyusul Hoseok yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

Hoseok lari-lari India sambil senyum penuh harapan ke arah sekumpulan bocah-bocah kelebihan hormon(?) yang lagi makan [read:perang] di meja pojokan kantin deket wese*huek*

"Heh, yeorobuuuun! Gue ada kabar baru nihh!" Hoseok dengan segala kegantengannya duduk di samping seorang dengan blazer OSIS dan nyomot keripik kentang di atas meja yang entah punya siapa.

"Kabar apaan cuy?" kata seorang yang tadi pake blazer OSIS, sebut aja kak Yoongi.

"Si Taehyung punya gebetan!"

1

2

3

"WOOAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"AKHIRNYA DEK TAEHYUNG PUNYA GEBETAAANN!"

"YEAAHHH! PJ PJ PJ!"

"CHIMIN GAK TAU SIAPA ITU TAEHYUNG, TAPI KALO ADA PJ NYA CHIMIN BAHAGIAAA!"

"..."

"..."

"Terus elu sendiri udah ada gebetan belom?"

Dan kemudian Hoseok ngais-ngais tanah di pojokan. Poor Hoseok -.-

.

.

.

"Heiss, ini Hoseok hyung kemana? Perasaan tadi lari ke arah sini deh." Taehyung celingukan di depan toilet cowok kayak lagi nyari orang(?).

Lah -_-, emang elu kira Hosiki kuda? *plak*

Taehyung masih celingak-celinguk sampai akhirnya...

 **DOORR!**

"EH AYAM! AYAM LUUU GEDEE! AHH ELAHH JUNGKOOK! SEBEL DEEHH AHH!"

Yang disebut Jungkook itu cuman bisa megangin perut sambil ketawa nguquq.

"Bhaakkakkakkak... ya ampun latah elu awet bener, hyung. Kaga sembuh-sembuh."

"Syyuut up! Ato anu lu gue rasengan!"

"Ehehehee ampun.. Btw, hyung ngapain di sini?"

"Gue lagi nyari temen inih, tiba-tiba ngilang kayak jin. Elu sendiri?" Taehyung liatin anak di depannya dengan ekspresi jijik aliennya yang minta ditabok banget itu.

"Iyuuuhh.. elu kotor banget. Abis diapain sama kakak-kakak OSIS? Disuruh kerja rodi gali selokan belakang sekolah ya?" kata Taehyung sambil garuk-garukin(?) lumpur-lumpur kering di pipi Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook cuman senyum ucul aja sambil geleng-geleng unyu.

Aaakkkk.. pen ngarungin terus bawa pulang*kemudian di lempar ke samudra hindia karna muncul terus*

"Jungkook mau bersihin ini, makanya ke toilet. Enggak kok hyung, disuruh ngerayap aja tadi di tanah becek sama kakak OSIS yang badannya kecil, matanya sipit, terus galak."

"Ohh itu.. namanya Yoongi, Kook. Temennya hyung. Emang dia mah galak orangnya." kata Taehyung masih sambil pegang-pegang muka Jungkook yang sebenarnya udah bersih itu. Modus emang si alien -.-

.

.

.

Meanwhile,

"Kamvret, gue dibilang galak sama murid baru." Yoongi manyun-manyunin bibir kesel, gak tau aja dari tadi Jimin udah kegerahan(?) liatinnya.

"Lah situ emang galak, mau gimana dong?" kata seorang cowok yang paling tinggi di sana, mas Namjoon.

"Ssttt.. udah deh kalian tuh bersisik." kata seseorang berbahu lautan pasifik(?) yang sejak lima bulan lalu berstatus sebagai bebeb nya Namjoon, dialah teteh eh abang Seokjin.

"Berisik hyung, bukan bersisik." koreksi seorang murid bau(iya emang bau, dia kan tadi abis berkubang dilumpur bersama teman-teman seperjuangannya, tsahh*plak) bername tag 'PARK JIMIN' gede yang digantung dileher. Yang ternyata baru diketahui bahwa dia adalah teman hidup Yoongi sejak jaman SMP. eaakk :3

"Tuh kan, apa gue bilang. Taehyung punya gebetan." kata Hoseok sambil nyemil bunga melati yang tumbuh subur dideket situ. Kok ini Hoseok dari tadi kelakuannya absurd banget ya*diseruduk kuda*

"Itu Jungkook, kan? Berarti yang lagi modusin Jungkook itu namanya Taehyung?" Jimin nanya ke bebeb Yoongi. eaaakk

"Iya. Itu Taehyung,sohibnya hyung-hyung yang ada di sini." balas Yoongi mencoba untuk menjelaskan posisi Taehyung pada Jimin yang baru gabung diperkumpulan absurd mereka.

"Eh, Jim. Elu kenal sama si Jungkook itu?" Namjoon nanya ke Jimin terus Jimin ngangguk-ngangguk kayak orang dugem.

"Kok gue gak tau lu punya temen namanya Jungkook?" Yoongi langsung nyamber.

"Ya jelas lah hyung gak tau, Jimin sama Jungkook kan sekelasnya pas kelas sembilan. Hyung udah lulus waktu itu."

Yoongi cuman bergumam 'oh iya ya'dan kembali fokus liatin Taehyung dan Jungkook yang ternyata udah ngilang entah kemana.

"Lahh.. pada kemana mereka?"

.

.

.

 **Krasak.. Krusuk..**

"Hyung denger sesuatu gak?" Jungkook noleh ke kanan dan ke kiri terus ke atas dan ke bawah kemudian Jungkook jalan ditempat. Ini Jungkook kenapa jadi SKJ -.-

"Denger apaan?" kata Taehyung sambil nyisirin rambut Jungkook yang baru dikasih pomade.

 **Krasak.. Krusuk.. Ssttt..**

"Nah, nah.. Itu hyung! Masa gak denger sih?"

"Diem Kook! Ntar belahan nya gak rapih inih." Taehyung masih konsentrasi nyisirin rambut Jungkook.

 **Syuuuuu... Syuuuuu**

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kearah Taehyung dan Jungkook.

 ***Sniff* *Sniff***

Jungkook mengendus-endus dengan raut muka gak enak. Begitu pula dengan Taehyung.

"Ini gue aja yang ngerasa, ato emang ada bau melati?" Taehyung yang sudah konek pun langsung natap Jungkook yang juga lagi natap dia dengan muka horror.

"Kita pergi aja ya, hyung." Taehyung ngangguk setuju dan mereka pun meninggalkan area toilet sambil komat-kamit baca doa tidur*plak*

.

.

.

"Kalian sih pada bersisik, makanya mereka pergi kan?" Seokjin cemberut unyu, membuat hati Namjoon bergetar gak karuan.

"Berisik, hyung. Bukan bersisik." Jimin sebagai anak yang berbakti pada orangtua meluruskan kembali typo yang dibuat sama Seokjin.

"Terus gimana dong nih? Apa yang musti kita lakuin sama mereka?" tanya Namjoon yang sepertinya paling waras diantara semua kepala yang ada di sana*plak*

"Hmmm… gimana kalo kita comblangin aja mereka? Setuju gak?" si tetua nomer dua ngomong sambil naik-naikin alis.

"Ide bagus tuh!" kata Hoseok sambil nyeruput teh melati botolan.

(Hoseok dan obsesinya dengan melati -,-)

Oke, back to the story.

"Sebelum kita nyomblangin orang, kita musti tau dulu karakter target kita tuh kayak apa. Nah, Jimin. Elu sebagai orang yang kenal sama Jungkook nih ya, coba deh ceritain tentang Jungkook." kata Seokjin sambil nyuapin rujak ke Namjoon dengan khidmat. Seokjin gak tau aja dari tadi si Hoseok udah yang pengen banget nenggelemin muka Namjoon ke kobokan gegara Namjoon ngejekin dia dalam diam/gimana coba? -,-/

Jimin diam beberapa saat, lagi mikir ceritannya dia. Terus dia natap Yoongi minta persetujuan. Yoongi ngangguk anteng. Dan Jimin pun akhirnya memulai cerita.

"Setau Jimin ya, Jungkook itu belum punya pacar dan kayaknya belum pernah pacaran."

"Lu tau dimana kalo dia belom punya pacar?" Yoongi motong ceritanya Jimin.

"Soalnya pas pulangan, Jimin sering pinjam hape Jungkook buat sms bapak nya Jimin. Nah, dikontak nya dia itu cuman ada nomor mamah nya, bapak nya, hyung nya, Jimin, bapak nya Jimin, mamah nya Jimin, sama temen-temen sekelas, oh nomor guru-guru juga."

 **PLETAAK!**

Dengan napsu nya Yoongi ngejitak kepala Jimin.

"Udah berapa puluh rebu pulsa orang elu pake, Jim? Hemm?!"

Jimin ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang puyeng abis kena jitakan maut Yoongi.

"Ihh Yoongi hyung mah gituuu~ pulsa Jimin kan abis gegara nelponin hyung tiap malem. Lagian Jungkook ikhlas kok." Kata Jimin yakin.

.

.

Meanwhile, di tempat antah berantah nun jauh dari kantin.

"HUAATCHOOHH… SROOOT."

"Heh? Lu kenapa? Sakit? Ahh.. pasti gegara berkubang dilumpur nih. Ntar gue protes ke Yoongi hyung karna udah bikin anak orang sakit." Taehyung nyodorin tisu ke Jungkook.

"Enggak hyung, inih tadi ada debu masuk." kata Jungkook sambil ngusap-ngusap hidungnya yang memerah.

"Ato jangan-jangan elu lagi di omongin orang?"

"Udah lah hyung, lanjutin aja sisirannya biar cepet selese. Kepala sama leher Jungkook kram inih, tolooong~ "

.

.

Back to kantin tercinta.

"Eh! Udeh, udeh. Masalah rumah tangga jangan dibawa-bawa ke sini. Lanjut Jim." kata Hoseok yang lagi makan oseng-oseng melati*duagh*

"Yodah, Jimin lanjut ya. Jadi dari sana Jimin dapet kesimpulan kalo Jungkook itu enggak punya pacar. Jungkook itu anaknya pinter, Jimin sering nyontek peer Jungkook─eits! Hyung turunin sepatunya. Jungkook bilang dia ikhlas kok ngasih contekan."

Yoongi dengan kepala yang berasap imajiner nurunin sepatunya dan liatin Jimin dengan tatapan elu-dalam-masalah-Jimin. Sedangkan si Enchim cuman nyengir gaje.

"Dulu pas SMP yang suka sama Jungkook itu sebenernya banyak hyungdeul sekalian, tapi sayangnya si Jungkook ini orangnya gak peka. Padahal udah dikode-kodein, tapi tetep aja Jungkook gak peka."

"Oke, cukup Jim. Nah sekarang kita udah denger tentang Jungkook. Dan dari apa yang diceritain Jimin cuman satu kesimpulannya, yaitu…" Seokjin sengaja memberi jeda, biar misteri katanya.

"…Jungkook orangnya gak peka." Namjoon, Yoongi, sama Hoseok ngomong barengan udah kayak paduan suara.

"Dan kita juga udah tau banget gimana itu sifat makhluk yang bernama Kim Taehyung , iye gak?" kata Namjoon menambahkan.

"Emang Taehyung kayak apa?" tanya Jimin yang emang belom kenalan sama Taehyung.

"Taehyung itu ya, orangnya jaim'an banget. Dia gak akan nyatain perasaannya lebih dulu sama seseorang. Jungkook nya gak peka, Taehyung nya jaim gak ketulungan, kira-kira kapan mereka bisa jadian ya?" kata Hoseok.

Yoongi dengan malesnya nelungkupin kepala di meja kantin yang penuh dengan piring-piring kotor sisa makan[read:perang] mereka. "Kalo gitu mah sampe lebaran monyet juga gak bakal jadian mereka." kata Yoongi pesimis. Padahal dia yang tadi nyaranin supaya Taehyung sama Jungkook di comblangin -_-

"Maka dari itu kita sebagai temen yang baik harus bantuin mereka jadian." kata Namjoon dengan mata berapi-api. Seokjin yang liatin dia cuman bisa hela napas.

"Ini bener-bener bukan kombinasi yang menyenangkan, tau nggak." dan kemudian Seokjin pun ngikutin jejak nya Yoongi, bobo cantik di meja kantin*plak*

.

.

.

.

 **Berlanjut di chapter selanjutnya yang tak tahu kapan akan dirilis*duagh***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hellaaaw epribadehh*plak*  
wakakakakaaak.. saya kembali lagi~~ ohohoott  
Sebelum semua terlambat(?) saya mau meluruskan sesuatu tentang makna 'JAIM' di ff ini yaa.. cekidoot

* * *

Dari Wikipedia bahasa Indonesia,

 _ **J**_ _ **aim**_ _(_ _ja-im_ _) adalah_ _singkatan_ _dari kata_ _ **jaga-image**_ _yang merupakan suatu perilaku untuk_ _ **menyembunyikan sikap yang sebenarnya**_ _dengan mengharapkan orang lain menganggap subjek sebagai seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian yang tenang, dan berwibawa. Jaim seringkali bukan merupakan perilaku yang sebenarnya, dalam arti yang positif jaim lebih dimaksudkan pada sikap untuk menjaga perilaku agar tetap tenang dalam menghadapi situasi yang sulit._

* * *

Oke, itu dari mbah Wikipedia(yang mengartikan jaim terlalu dalam sampai saya terhura dibuatnya T.T) yaa. Tapi, menurut mata batin saya(yaelah) makna 'JAIM' yang saya maksudkan di ff ini adalah..

Dari Mata Batin Heolll yang Sengklek,

 _ **Jaim**_ _(ja-im) adalah sikap atau keadaan dimana elu gak mau ngakuin perasaan suka elu ke orang lain dengan kata lain elu_ _ **menyembunyikan perasaan**_ _elu agar temen-temen elu yang luar biasa ajaib itu tidak mengetahui kebenaran yang ada supaya lu gak jadi bahan bully-an mereka._

* * *

Yah.. jadi kira-kira seperti itu lah -_-  
Okeee, saya harus mengakhiri semua ini karena kayaknya Author's Note nya lebih panjang dari ff nya. Hehe :3

Review juseyo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **JUST FOR FUN :v**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

.

Seminggu setelah Masa Orientasi Siswa, semuanya kembali berjalan dengan normal. Yang kelas sepuluh udah mulai belajar, yang kelas sebelas nyambung materi kelas sepuluh, dan yang kelas duabelas mulai berasap kepalanya; mikirin ujian.

Terus, apa kabar tokoh utama kita?

Sekarang Jungkook dan Taehyung lagi di perpustakaan. Ceritanya si akang Taehyung nemenin dek Jungkook belajar di sana. Kebetulan semua kelas gurunya pada gak masuk karna ada rapat, jadi dengan gantengnya Taehyung ngajakin Jungkook ke perpus, sekalian nyambung baca novel katanya.

"Tae-hyung, ini nomor empat gimana sih? Gak mudeng." Jungkook noel-noel tangan Taehyung yang lagi asik baca novel.

"Ummm.. yang ini ya.. coba deh buka buku paket halaman limabelas, kalo gak salah contoh soalnya sama persis kayak yang nomor empat tuh." kata Taehyung sotoy, terus ngelanjutin baca novel.

Dengan setengah gak percaya Jungkook ngebuka buku paket dihalaman limabelas. Dan bener aja, di situ ada contoh soal beserta penjelasannya yang sama persis kayak soal yang lagi Jungkook kerjain di buku LKS.

"Wohh. Elu hapal satu buku paket gitu, hyung?" tanya Jungkook takjub sambil tepok jidat eh tangan kegirangan.

Taehyung kemudian ketawa gaje.

"Ya kagak lah! Kebetulan aja ituh. Sebenernya gue sering remed pas pelajaran ini, makanya mau-gak mau gue musti rajin-rajin buka buku kalo gak mau kena bogem. Soalnya pak guru nya bilang kalo sampe lima kali gak tuntas, gue gak bakal naik kelas. Maka dari itu gue rada inget letak-letak pembahasan soalnya ada dimana gegara keseringan dibaca." ungkap Taehyung panjang lebar sedangkan Jungkook hanya ber 'oh' ria.

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka. Kita beralih ke kantin, sarangnya para curut-curut koplak yang sayangnya ganteng.. ihikk T.T

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini si Tehyong di tjabein jarang kumpul sama kita ya?" kata Seokjin memulai percakapan dengan dramanya.

"Apa banget deh elu hyung manggil Taehyung kayak gitu. Dan plis, itu terong bukan tehyong -,-" balas Hoseok sambil buka bekal dia yang isinya nasi uduk sama pepes ikan with tomato, chili, and jasmine*plak*

"Iya nih. Dia sekarang sibuk sama Jungkook. Kita dilupain. Hikseu T.T" Yoongi nyeka sudut matanya, sok-sokan nangis biar tambah dramatis, katanya.

"Maklum aja lah. Orang lagi lovey dovey emang begitu. Iye kan, Hosiki?" Namjoon naik-naikin alis nyebelin ke arah Hoseok dan kemudian dia dapet lemparan tulang ikan dijidat. Poor Namjoon -.-

"HYUUUUNGDEUULL SEKALIAAAANN! ADA KABAR BARUUUUU!" terlihat di pintu kantin seorang anak boncel*ditabok Jimin* berlarian menuju meja pojokan yang diisi empat orang kece.

"Hyuuunghh.. gue tadi liathh.. hah.. di perpus.. hah.."

"Duduk dulu, nyet." kata Yoongi sambil narik tangan Jimin untuk duduk dan nyodorin Jimin teh es yang tadi Yoongi pesen. Dengan cepat isi gelas itu menyusut. Tinggal lah seonggok es batu dan sedotan yang terombang-ambing hampa bak hati Hoseok, eaakk. Kok jadi gini bahasanya? geli ah -,-

"Yaelah diabisin. Gue belom ada minum, coeg."

"Ntar Jimin pesen lagi lima gelas buat hyung plus bakso nya juga." dan Yoongi pun tersenyum bahagia.

"Eh, elu tadi bilang ada kabar baru." Seokjin yang emang biang gosip langsung nyamber begitu denger ada kabar baru.

"Oh iya, hampir lupa Jimin. Jadi gini hyung pas tadi Jimin ke perpus buat ngembaliin buku, Jimin liat sesuatu di salah satu bangku pojokan perpus."

"Liat apaan lu?" Namjoon yang ternyata sedari tadi ikut nyomotin pepes ikan nya Hoseok, nanya ke Jimin.

"…Jimin liat Jungkook sama Taehyung ciuman."

"…"

"…"

"HEEEEEEHHH?!"

.

.

.

"Soalnya gampang bingiit kan?" kata Taehyung sambil senyum bangga karna udah berhasil ngajarin anak orang.

"Iya, hyung. Padahal kayaknya susah banget, tapi pas diajarin Tae-hyung jadi gampang."

"Wehehehhee.. Kim Taehyung gitu loh!"

Jungkook bangkit berdiri dan melakukan beberapa peregangan, sebelum akhirnya dia buru-buru duduk lagi sambil ngedip-ngedipin matanya random.

"Kenapa? Mata lu kemasukan gajah? Coba sini gue liat." Taehyung megang dagu Jungkook dan natap mata Jungkook yang merah sebelah; kelilipan.

Dengan gerakan slow motion Taehyung majuin mukanya ke muka Jungkook.

"Buka matanya, Kook. Jan merem. Gimana caranya gue niup kalo matanya merem?"

Dengan perlahan Jungkook buka matanya. Diliatnya si Taehyung yang lagi komat-kamit gak karuan kayak mbah dukun. Dan kemudian..

 **PHUUHH!**

"Gimana? Mendingan?" tanya Taehyung sok-sokan ngikutin iklan di tipi.

Jungkook ngedip-ngedipin matanya yang sudah gak sakit lagi. "Ho'oh, mendingan. Makasih ya─"

 **BRUUK!**

Secara misterius beberapa buku yang ada di rak belakang Jungkook pada jatoh. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Jungkook noleh ke arah Taehyung yang ternyata udah dalam posisi start jongkok, siap-siap buat lari.

Kemudian Kookie pun ikutan start jongkok.

.

.

.

"Iya beneran hyung! Jimin aja kaget sampe buku-buku yang Jimin bawa pada jatoh semua."

"Terus elu beresin?" tanya Yoongi sambil ngunyah es batu.

"Kagak, hyung. Ngehehe.." kata Jimin sambil garukin kepala dia yang emang lagi gatel*plak*

"Awas lu ntar gue laporin ke penjaga perpus gegara gak bertanggung jawab." kata Yoongi masih sambil ngunyahin es batu sisa peninggalan teh esnya yang telah raib karena kekhilafan Jimin.

"Gue gak nyangka mereka udah sejauh itu." kata Hoseok dari bawah meja. Dia lagi ngasih makan kucing pake tulang bekas pepes ikannya, btw.

"Jangan-jangan mereka udah jadian lagi." Namjoon nyeletuk dan kemudian dapet tabokan sayang dari Seokjin.

"Gak mungkin lah! Taehyung bukan tipe orang yang kayak gitu. Lagian elu yakin Jim liat mereka ciuman? Kali aja si Jungkook kelilipan gajah gitu, terus ditiupin sama Taehyung kayak di FTV." Seokjin natap Jimin gak yakin.

"Asli, hyung! Jimin liat sendiri Taehyung megang dagu nya Jungkook terus merekaaa… ya gitu deh." kata Jimin yang sekarang pipinya udah memerah karena inget adegan 18+ yang dilakukan oleh tokoh utama kita.

"Hummm.. kita musti cepet bertindak nih, bro!" kata Yoongi ngomporin.

"Tapi gimana? Kita belom punya rencana inih." Jimin angkat suara dan yang lain pun cuman bergumam 'iya ya' sambil manggut-manggut gaje.

(Kemudian hening se-abad)

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

 **BRAKK!**

"GUE PUNYA RENCANA!"

 **PLAKK!**

"Ishh.. ini bocah ngagetin aja! Syukur gue gak latahan kayak Taehyung."

Hoseok ngusap-ngusap tangannya yang abis digaplok Seokjin pake sendal jepit wese.

"Tau nih! pake gebrak-gebrak meja segala. Berisik tau!" kata suami nya Seokjin.

"Emang lu punya rencana apa?" Yoongi nanya ke Hoseok penasaran.

"Haaa~.. gini rencananya─"

.

.

.

"Kok' sekolahnya angker banget hyung? Bikin ngeri aja."

Jungkook sama Taehyung jalan sambil dempet-dempetan di koridor dengan bahu yang nempel satu sama lain. Setelah kejadian di perpus tadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk saling menjaga dengan meminimalisir jarak di antara kita(?) Laahh~ kenapa jadi gini? Kan baper T.T

"Gak tau nih. Perasaan setaun gue sekolah di sini belom pernah ada kejadian kayak begini. Jangan-jangan angkatan elu membawa petaka lagi." kata Taehyung menduga-duga dan akhirnya dapet tabokan LKS dari Jungkook.

"Kalo ngarang cerita tuh gak usah terlalu bebas, hyung! Untung cuman Jungkook yang denger, kalo orang lain gimana? Emang elu mau dikeroyok satu angkatan?"

Si Taehyung cuman nyengir alien sambil nepok perut dia yang konon katanya ditumbuhi Abs itu.

"Laper, Kook."

Jungkook liatin Taehyung datar. "Terus?"

"Cuss kantin! Let's go!" dan Taehyung pun nyeret Jungkook ke kantin.

.

.

.

"Gimana? Gimana? Keren kan?" kata Hoseok setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar rencana dia.

"Hmmm.. not bad, lah. Gue suka rencana lo." Si Namjoon yang pertama ngasih komentar. Dan entah kenapa lagi-lagi dia dapet gaplokan sayang dari Seokjin.

"Etapi kalo minggu depan kayaknya gue gak bisa." kata Yoongi sambil ngecek kalender di hapenya.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Gue ada acara."

"Acara apa?"

Yoongi mendengus sebel."Gue jadi panitia sunatan masal di komplek perumahan gue, jadi gue gak bisa."

"Hyung─"

"─nanya lagi, elu gue daftarin jadi peserta sunatan!"

Yoongi dengan cepat motong omongannya Jimin. Dan Jimin pun langsung kicep ._.

"Btw, gimana Seokjin hyung? Elu setuju gak?" Hoseok nanya ke Seokjin yang dari tadi diem aja.

Seokjin ngangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi nunduk dan natap Hoseok garang. "Sialan lu Hoseok! Tega bener elu bikin gue─"

"Eh, eh, eh.. liat deh siapa yang dateng."

Yoongi nunjuk ke arah pintu kantin, dan terlihatlah di sana seorang Kim Taehyung yang melambai-lambai ceria(?) pada mereka. Eits, tapi Taehyung tidak sendirian, kawan. Di sampingnya ada Jungkook yang jalan sambil nunduk karna malu diliatin kakak-kakak kelas yang notabene adalah penguasa kantin.

"Eeeehhh~ soang kutub dateng. Kemana aja lu se-abad gak keliatan? Berkelana ngumpulin dragon ball?" kata Yoongi setelah Taehyung sama Jungkook duduk di kursi yang tadi mereka colong dari meja sebelah.

"Elu abis makan ceker setan, kan hyung?" tanya Taehyung gak nyambung. Dan Yoongi pun ngangguk dua kali sambil liatin Taehyung dengan tatapan elu-tau-dari-mana.

"Pantesan omongan lu tambah pedes. Syukur aja gue udah kebal. Tapi kasian nih Jungkook. Baru pertama ketemu ama elu udah kayak gini. Gue khawatir psikologis dia terguncang, terus trauma gara-gara elu, hyung."

"Sialan Kim Taehyung! Awas entar pulangan gue tungguin elu di gerbang!"

"Ngapain? Mau nebeng ya? Bhaqaqaqaqa…"

"KIM TEHYOOONG! ASDFGHJKL $%*&!"

"AAAAAAA~KKKKKK… TEEEDAAAKK! AMPOOONN HYUUUNG!"

.

.

 ***Untuk keamanan rating, author memutuskan untuk men-sensor adegan Yoongi dan Taehyung. Mari sama-sama kita berdoa semoga Kim Taehyung diberikan ketabahan/plak/***

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Jimin dan Hoseok berhasil meredam emosi Yoongi dengan cara disogok pake bakwan lima biji. Mereka berdua hela napas kecapekan. Gimana gak capek coba? Yoongi kalo udah ngamuk itu kayak kyuubi ekor sembilan yang ujung jari kakinya kepentok kursi. Nah lho, serem kan?

Sedangkan si Taehyung diungsikan ke wese oleh Seokjin dan Jungkook agar jauh dari jangkauan Yoongi.

Namjoon yang dari tadi bengong dan tak melakukan apa-apa pun akhirnya berkicau(?)

"Jimin gue mau nanya sama lu. Elu gak capek pacaran sama Yoongi hyung? Kalian udah pacaran dari SMP kan? Kok' kalian bedua awet kayak ayam formalin? Jangan-jangan elu disantet lagi."

"…"

"…"

.

(Dan sepertinya mas Namjoon harus ikut diungsikan ke wese terdekat karena sekarang Yoongi udah siap nembakin bijuudama ke segala arah.)

Pesan moral : Jangan pernah membuat Yoongi marah, sebel, bête, kesel karena sebenarnya Yoongi itu mewarisi chakra kyuubi. Jadi waspada lah! Waspada lah!

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Next? Hmmm…**

 **.**

.

.

.

Hayyy~~ saya kembali dengan membawa chapter dua dari panpik absurd ini *lambai-lambai*  
Saya gak nyangka bakal dapet respon yang segini baiknya dari kalian. Lav you, guys.. mumumuuuu~ :3

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **almighTae** **,** **hopiekookie** **,  
** **Reechan07** **,** **YulJeon** **,  
** **Albino's Deer** **,** **WONWOOCAPER** **,  
** **RedPetals08** **,** **babykookiies** **, **Vookie****  
 **dan untuk yang sudah  
memfollow dan memfavorite *bow***

P.S : Setelah di sadarkan (dan saya berterimakasih banget untuk ini) akhirnya saya inget. Jaim nya Taehyung itu istilah lainnya adalah **tsundere.** Maafkan atas kekhilafan saya *bow*  
P.S.S : Btw, saya bales review lewat PM. So, anticipated, guys. Saya bakal rusuhin PM kalian, wehahahahaha..

Review juseyo :))


End file.
